


Don't Leave

by aflower53



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflower53/pseuds/aflower53
Summary: Baekhyun doesn't want Chanyeol to ever leave. Of course, he may not have a choice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with the fact that this sucks TT

October 11, 2017. Exactly a year after everything went to absolute shit. Exactly a year since the dead didn't always stay dead.  
I clutched the straps of my back pack, handgun ready in the makeshift holster Kyungsoo made me a couple months earlier. I walked ahead of the rest of the group, making sure the coast was clear before the others followed.  
By now our initial group of 24 was down to a measly 6; Kyungsoo, a college professor from Yonsei University, Chen, a previous convenience store clerk, Jongin and Sehun, who were a couple of college kids from Kyungsoo’s university, myself and my partner in crime Baekhyun.  
“Jongdae, quit hogging all the clothes and give me a goddamn jacket.” I smirked as Baekhyun's demanding voice pierced through the silence.  
“If you would fucking call me Chen like everyone else does, maybe I would you bitch.” Chen screeched, turning to throw one of our last jackets that wasn't torn to shreds at Baekhyun. He caught it easily, grinning at his victory. I shook my head, a silly grin on my face. Baekhyun was the only light in my life nowadays. If it wasn't for his lame zombie jokes or 9000 watt smile, I probably would be out of my mind like many we had seen in the past.  
“Calm down you two.” Kyungsoo reprimanded, arm around Sehun’s waist to help him walk. About a week earlier we had a run in with a particularly aggressive herd of undead. Sehun sprained his ankle jumping from the 10 foot ledge that separated us from safety. The bickering came at an automatic halt; everyone knew not to mess with Kyungsoo, especially here lately. He still wasn't completely over the loss of his best friend, Luhan. We continued down the overgrown road, abandoned cars strewn along the road. I slowed as I heard rustling in the tall grass at my left. I cocked my gun, ready to take out any undead. What I wasn't expecting was a doe to shot gun out of the brush, jumping over the hood of a car and landing a mere three feet in front of me. The doe turned her head to me, dipping gracefully in what almost looked like a bow.  
“Shoot it Chanyeol!” I heard Jongin whisper behind me. I shook my head meekly.  
“Now is not the time to be a pussy! We haven't had protein in weeks.” Jongdae hissed. I continued to shake my head; the doe wasn't scared of me so for some reason it felt unfair to shoot her.  
“Chanyeol, please. It's not unfair, it's life.” Baekhyun came up behind me, placing a hand on my elbow. I sighed, nodding slowly. I took aim at the doe, right between the eyes, before pulling the trigger.

We found shelter in a little two story house which miraculously still had a wood burning stove. Kyungsoo, with the help of Jongin, skinned the doe and began grilling it over the flames. By now my guilt had subsided. But a strange feeling lingered over me. Baekhyun insisted that I was over analyzing everything again; Still I couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen.  
“It should be done in a minute or two. Chen, go help Sehun in here. Chanyeol, you secured the perimeter right?” I nodded sternly, looking over as Baekhyun walked through the kitchen doorway.  
“From what I could see, there's a herd about a half mile away from here. It looks small, only about ten or twenty.” He sat down in between my legs on the cot I had laid out. I wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my chin on his shoulder. Jongin made gagging noises. Kyungsoo chuckled softly,  
“And to think you two hated each other at first.” I scoffed.  
“Baek was such a diva back then.”  
“And you were a bumbling oaf. Actually you still are you giant.” Baekhyun huffed, turning to glare at me.  
“Yet you still love me.” I cooed, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Baekhyun turned away, fighting the blush creeping up his neck and into his cheeks.  
“Have no clue why either.” Baekhyun muttered , reaching over to snatch a piece of meat off the stove, “Ah ah ah, too slow Jongsoo dears.” He teased an outraged Kyungsoo and embarrassed Jongin.  
“Couldn't you wait for us? I'm offended.” Chen said loudly, arm wedged under Sehun’s armpit in order to get him to the kitchen. Chen sat him down gently in the lone chair, getting Sehun up from the floor would be too much of a hassle. Kyungsoo passed around an even amount of meat to each person, apologizing for the “undoubtedly bland taste”. Back before all the ‘real’ food was eaten or spoiled, Kyungsoo would fix delicious meals lavishly prepared. That of course didn't last long. Even still, Kyungsoo had a way with food and always found someway to prepare it deliciously. We all ate quickly, just in case the smell of cooked flesh would attract unwanted visitors, whether they be dead or alive.

Considering Baekhyun and I were the most armed of the group, we stayed on the ground floor while everyone else took rooms upstairs. Usually we'd like everyone to stick together on the first floor, but we had discovered a neat wooden bridge that stretched from a second floor balcony to a tree house; We all agreed that would be the perfect escape route.  
“What did everybody say about the big zombie party?” Baekhyun said suddenly, turning over on his side to face me. His face was bathed in soft fire light, eyes glittering with the flames. I chuckled softly, rolling my eyes at his childish ways.  
“Really Baek?” He nudged me with his foot, giving me his signature puppy look. I sighed in defeat, “Fine, what did they say?”  
“It was DEAD and full of STIFFS. Get it?” He cackled cheekily, pinching my nose before turning his attention to his newly acquired radio. I laughed lightly, craning my neck to see what Baekhyun was doing. The radio came to life, old American hits quietly seeping through the speaker. Baekhyun got up before motioning for me to do the same. I comply, using his offered hand as leverage. “When I was younger I took ballroom dancing classes. My father said I would need them once I began going to networking galas and balls. Ironically I never attended any.” He flipped my hand over so my palm faced up, “When asking someone to dance, always present your hand with the palm pointing upwards, then ask ‘May I have this dance?’ in a pleasant tone.” I did as he said, deep timbre rumbling through the otherwise silent house, save the soft music. “I accept sir. Now place your hands on my hips, fingers slightly spread apart. Now we dance.” He began to move, swaying slightly before taking systematic steps. Baekhyun smiled widely, arms wrapping loosely around my neck.  
“You look beautiful.” I whispered, leaning in to kiss the tip of his nose, he scrunched his nose cutely.  
“You are such a sap.” He accused, winking.  
“Only for you.” 

We took two hour shifts to keep watch while the other slept. Usually this was the perfect system, but between lugging the doe four miles to the house and our unusually long journey today, I felt myself falling asleep even though technically I had slept for four hours.  
“Come on Chanyeol, stay awake.” I muttered to myself, slapping myself lightly on the cheeks.  
Unfortunately, I didn't. I woke up to Baekhyun's scream. I jolted forward, pulling a zombie with half of his face missing off of Baekhyun. “Run!” I yelled, before turning to the doorway and sending at least a dozen rounds at the oncoming hoard. Baekhyun took off through the kitchen,  
“Kyungsoo and the others are already in the treehouse, they must've thought we were already awake.” He yelled. “Come on!” I turned my back to the undead, running through the house and out the back door. Baekhyun followed close behind, leading me to the backyard. We started towards the treehouse until realizing a large group of undead were already surrounding the base of the tree, clawing uselessly at the thick bark.  
“We're going to have to find somewhere else.” I said quietly, looking around for anywhere that could protect us. In the distance, about fifty yards away, was a small wooden shed. I grabbed Baekhyun's wrist, running as fast as I could towards our last hope. We burst through the door, quickly closing it behind us and pushing a heavy work bench in front. I took a step back, panting, before sliding down the wall onto the dirt floor.  
“What the hell Chanyeol? They have no protection! What if-” Baekhyun lectured, face red.  
“They'll be fine. They already broke down the bridge, and it's too far up for any of the dead to climb up there. They'll just have to wait it out like we will.” I said calmly, patting the ground next to me. Baekhyun sat down next to me, pulling something from the pocket of his jacket. It was the old radio.  
“Kyungsoo has the other one, and they double as walkie talkies. If I get on the right wavelength, then we should be able to get in touch.” He murmured, turning the dial slowly.  
“If you say so.” I replied. Looking around, I was sad to see that the place had been cleared mostly out. If we needed to protect each other, we were in trouble. I had used the last of the ammo back at the house and Jongdae had the rest of it in his bag. I took the gun out of the holster before sitting it on a shelf. “Hopefully they don't get too bored of scratching at a tree.” I joked, although it wasn't very funny. Baekhyun turned to glare at me before returning his attention to the radio. 

A dull constant thump and synchronized monotone moan could be heard through the rattling wooden planks making up the shed Baekhyun and I currently were hiding in. Baekhyun whimpered next to me, desperately turning the knob on the vintage radio in hopes to connect with Kyungsoo or Chen who could potentially get them out of here.  
“Baekhyun, it's no use.” I said softly, but my words fell upon deaf ears. A crack, then a snap, the planks around us began splintering. The wood groaned in protest, unable to effectively protect us from the onslaught of undead, “Baekhyun there's at least a hundred out there. We can't make it, we-”  
“Don't say that!” Baekhyun hissed, turning the knob back and forth erratically. I placed a hand over his own, stopping his brutal attack on the radio.  
“Baek, please.” I begged.  
“I'm not letting us just die without a fight Chanyeol!” He yelled in frustration, throwing the radio against the opposite wall. Suddenly all was silent, until the radio finally came to life, static mixed with a haunting tune playing through the ancient speaker.  
“Wise men say… only fools rush in…”  
Cue the chorus of the undead, adding a somewhat pleasant backing to the static riddled Elvis hit. I glanced over at Baekhyun, swallowing thickly at the sight of him with tears furiously streaming down his face.  
“But I… Can't help… Falling in love… with you…”  
I got up slowly. Baekhyun whined in fear, reaching out to take hold of my tattered pant leg. “Chanyeol?”  
I offered my hand, palm facing up, just as Baekhyun had taught me. I forced a smile onto my face, “May I have this dance?” I asked warmly, eyes staring lovingly into Baekhyun’s. Surprised, he simply nodded, gracefully taking my hand and standing up as well.  
“Like a river flows… surely to the sea...Darling so it goes…”  
We squared up in front of each other, Baekhyun wrapping his hands around my neck, my own hands splayed across his hips. We began to sway slowly with the rhythm, Baekhyun singing along softly.  
“Some things… are meant to be… take my hand… take my whole life too…”  
I kissed his forehead gingerly, “I love you so much Baekhyun.” I murmured against his skin, pulling him closer to me.  
“for I can't help… falling in love… with you…”  
A sob racked through Baekhyun's thin frame. He clutched at my shirt, burying his face into my clavicle. “I…”  
“Like a river… flows surely t...o the sea…”  
“Love you too.” His voice was muffled but I heard it loud and clear. The static grew louder, slowing crescendoing to overpower the vocals.  
“Darling so it goes… some things... are meant to be…”  
One of the undead finally beat through the wooden panels, the fragment barely missing hitting me. Baekhyun choked back a sob, and even I could feel hot tears dripping from my chin onto Baekhyun's auburn hair.  
“take my hand… take my whole... life too…”  
By now 10 planks had been broken, undead clawing their way into the shed with us. Baekhyun stopped dancing, pulling me down for a fleeting kiss. “Don't leave me Channie.”  
“for I can't … help falling … in love … with you”  
The radio suddenly cut off, leaving us in a sea of undead. “I'd never leave you.” I warbled, wiping his tears with callused thumbs. Baekhyun nodded in understanding. He began to sing, soft tone cutting through the air.  
“For I can't help…” One of the undead grabbed me by the shoulder, teeth sinking cleanly into my flesh. Baekhyun let out a scream, but pushed to keep singing. “Falling in love…” I felt clammy hands grabbing me, slowly pulling and ripping me apart. I watched as the same happened to Baekhyun. My vision began dimming, “With you…” It was as if Baekhyun was far away, two final words until my entire world turned to black.


End file.
